Half-Blood Disciple
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Before the famous Battle of Thermopylae in 480 BC, Diana had an affair with King Leonidas. Now after thousands of years, the child has awaken after being under an enchanted sleep and Diana has become Queen of the Amazons, but now she has a princess to raise as her heir.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonder Woman: Half-Blood Disciple**

 **Chapter 1: The Last Princess of Sparta**

There are some things that happened in the past that one cannot change. When they do happen they can alter the course of one's own destiny. I am Diana, Princess of Thymescira, Wonder Woman, and the time had come for a destiny two-thousand years in the making to be revealed. It all began with an affair I had thousands of years ago.

At the time, I was sent as an envoy to the Kingdom of Sparta during the time the Persian Empire was encroaching on Greece. The King at the time would become a legend to all the warriors that followed throughout history, Leonidas. We had offered to fight alongside the Spartans to hold off the Persian Invasion until the City-States mobilized.

Leonidas turned down the offer for assistance. Annoyed by his Spartan stubbornness, I challenged him to a duel to prove myself to fight alongside him in battle. Leonidas is as bold as all the stories say, and he took his defeat in honor. That evening, his wife Gorgo had gone to Athens to try and convince Pericles to ready the Athenians to fight.

Leonidas and I made love and had an affair. The Gods of Olympus saw this, and did not approve of it. Although Queen Gorgo never found out about my affair with Leonidas, Zeus had decreed that the child born would be placed in sleep, never to age or awaken until the Amazons receive a new queen. Leonidas would not live to see his daughter.

He and the valiant Three-Hundred Spartans would perish at the Battle of Thermopylae, and I returned to Thymescira and gave birth to his child. The child did not cry, and we had feared that the child had also died. The spell had taken effect on her as she emerged. The child was placed in a small stone coffin with the kopis and shield of Leonidas.

When the day came that I was to take my mother's place as Queen of the Amazons, I could hear the cry of a child as the crown was placed on my head. It was revealed that the crying was coming from the stone coffin. I had opened the coffin to find that the child had awoken from her sleep. The child had not aged for over two-thousand years.

I took the child and cradled her gently in my arms, "Welcome to the world, dear child," I said in awe, and looked to the warriors and subjects present at my side, "let it be known that from this day forward, this child will be my heir to the throne when my time ends, now we will teach her in the ways of the Amazon," I said to all those present,

Our people cheered at this glorious day. As it comes with such decisions, I always expect there are some that would be against my say, "You can't raise her to be an heir, Your Majesty, she's a bastard child, a half-blood princess would tarnish your royal name," said Artemis as I was laying the child to sleep, "I beg of you to please reconsider,"

I shook my head 'no', "She is my child, by blood she is still an Amazon, and I am not about to see my hands tainted in the blood of a child," I replied back with the utmost seriousness, "my decision is final," Artemis bowed and left my chambers. I looked down at the sleeping child with motherly eyes. This little child is my own flesh and blood.

"You are my child, and what a princess you will become when the time comes...Maia," I said quietly into her ear, and let her sleep. From then on, I watched her grow and trained her in the Ways of the Amazon. It seems she inherited some of her father's traits as well. She has her father's sword and shield after all as well as his fighting spirit.

I trained her in the sword, and the spear and the iron fist of the Amazon. Her hoplon shield is larger than mine, and she would make the hoplites of the past proud with her fighting ways. She managed to break my spear with the edge of the shield. Something her father did when I first dueled him. I am more than proud to call her my daughter.

She fights well with her father's kopis, a testament to her Spartan blood. She is a princess like no other, and is as relentless as a she-wolf. I elbowed her in the back, and spun off her. She blocked my attack with her shield. Even to an experienced warrior such as myself, that image of the gorgon Medusa on her hoplon shield is intimidating.

"Good, never relent...attack!" I instructed as our swords clashed in the training grounds. The other warriors watched as I trained my daughter in combat. She still has much to learn as I swept her off her feet, but she used her shield to stop herself into a back handspring, and was ready for another bout, "when you see an opening, you attack!"

"Yes mother," She replied, standing up from her knees, and putting down her shield. I smiled, and attacked, but she defended at the right time, "you trained me to have eyes in the back of my head, and never lower my guard, did you not?" she asked, I nodded 'yes' and sheathed my sword. With her father's spirit, she also inherited my powers.

She has the maturity to be a standard in my royal court, and the strength to match my own on the battlefield. I had the royal blacksmith forge her a crown and armor that I will present to her when I feel she is ready to be at my side as Princess of Thymescira. Maia is sixteen. Which means she is nearly ready for the responsibilities ahead of her.

When the time came, I was training with her in the courtyard. I rolled off her shield, and she off of mine. Our blades clashed with her blade at my neck, and my blade at hers, "You are ready, Maia," I said pulling my blade back, and sheathing it to call it a draw between us. After a bath, I had my attendants prepare her for the next stage of her life.

Her hair braided into long, corn-rowed braids, but she refused to wear make-up. That must be the tomboy in her. Instead of having the ceremony in the throne room, I had hers done in the courtyard amidst my highest ranking warriors and officials, "As I have told you many times when you were young, your lineage is nothing to be ashamed of,"

"I know, Mother, I have embraced who I am, I have embraced the strength in my blood, I am a Spartan and I am Amazon," She replied, I lightly nodded knowing I had raised her well. Her gear consisted of a sleeveless dark crimson suit in a halter top style with one leg fully covered. A suit fit for a Spartan Princess. Leonidas would be proud.

She wears bronze shoulder guards. She has fitted knee-high crimson boots with sewn in bronze greaves. Her blessed armbands are made of bronze as well. I walked up to her with her crown, "Kneel, my daughter," I said, she followed. The crown had cheek protectors like an Attic helmet, but exposed her hair. A true warrior princess she is.

"Rise now, Maia, you are not a girl anymore, you are a Princess, a Princess of Thymescira," I said as she stood with a proud smile upon her face, "you have trained hard, but your training for the world is only just beginning," My daughter turned to my subjects, and best warriors and raised the blade of her kopis to the sky with a mighty battle cry.

 **(Note: The Wonder Woman being featured in this fic is the 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Wonder Woman as I happened to like her look in the game and comics. Please read and review KINDLY. This is my first time writing a story for this comic series. I own no rights. Wonder Woman and Canon Characters are owned by DC Comics.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonder Woman: Half-Blood Disciple**

 **Chapter 2: Open the Eyes (Rebirth of the Spartan)**

She has the soul of a lioness, fierce with me as her equal in battle but elegant to be fit for my court. Maia has the makings to be a great princess and a great warrior. As I retired to my chambers, there were still some that are against my decision, "Please my Queen, you should not give her such a title, she's not of pure-blood," said Artemis,

Maia was practicing javelin throwing at the targets, and spear fighting with General Phillipus. I watched as my daughter flipped the general over her shield, and straddled her with her spear at her neck, "When are you going to come to your senses? Maia is a reminder of your sin against the gods, her very being is an insult to our hallowed kind,"

"Even after all these years, you still can't accept her, can you?" I asked, not looking for an answer, "I know what she is, she is still my daughter, and she is no different from anyone else on this island, she breathes the same air, she walks among us, she laughs among us, and I see nothing about her that is going to make me change my ways,"

I knew I would come up against resistance from my fellow Amazons, "Maia is the daughter of a man, and I will not stand idly when your time comes and you kneel before some half-breed Spartan dog who thinks only with her sword and shield," I was not going to stand by and watch my daughter be insulted, until Princess Maia made a stand.

"If that is what you see with your eyes, Artemis, then your true sight and judgment are clouded and blind," Maia said in firm defiance to Artemis, one of my best warriors. Even in her evening dress, Maia still carries her father's kopis, "you are but one, and though you have an opinion about me, your opinion does not count for one hundred,"

"Humph, we'll see about that," Artemis huffed, and stormed out of my chambers. I saw my daughter leaning on the balcony, and looking up at the moon. It seems that honor can be twisted and molded even if it means that others must be hurt in the process. I slowly approached Maia, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder as a mother would do.

"I am sorry you had to hear all that," I apologized, "what you did back there was very brave, sometimes you cannot fight battles with a sword and shield, sometimes words can be used as weapons, and can be just as potent as steel, so use them wisely," I said to Maia as words of wisdom, Maia slowly turned to me and nodded a single small nod.

"I am who I am, mother, someone has to be and I know there is no changing that," she replied, "I have embraced who I am, what I am, and I see no shame in it," she put her hand on my shoulder as well, and smiled a small, proud smile, "it's late now, I bid you good night," the princess left my chambers, and went to her room for the evening.

I could hear her playing her flute from her room. Such music is a way to relax the spirit, and let the soul run free. Maia's ways with her flute can make the dryads dance in the meadows. When the music stops, then I know she has gone to rest for the evening. She is growing into an individual with her likes, her dislikes, talents and her hobbies.

The next morning after breakfast, I saw Maia strolling through the royal palace gardens, "Maia, I think it is time you and I had a talk," I said, knowing the Princess is ready for the next step in her life, as a hero, "since you were little, I have watched you grow, and you have grown into a fine princess, but I feel you are ready for the next step,"

From the times we trained in the courtyard to the times we fly and talk to each other, I felt Maia was destined to do great things. I feel that what happened last night secured my final decision, "You have great qualities, Maia, you have my powers, you have shown me that you can use them wisely and not abuse them as some would have feared,"

"You think I am ready to become a hero?" She asked, I nodded 'yes' to her question, "I have thought about it for some time now, I would like to see the world for what it is through my eyes, not the eyes of others, you have told me of your adventures, mother, I feel I need to walk my own path, and forge my own destiny with justice at my side,"

"You always did have a way with words, come with me," I led my daughter to the throne room, "I was saving this for you for such an occasion, your weapons, your armor, and your shield...are right here," I presented Maia with a special necklace with a polished garnet as the centerpiece, "just press the gemstone, and you will be battle ready,"

"Here now try it out," I suggested, and Maia pressed the gemstone and appeared in full battle gear. She pressed it again, and appeared again in her usual dress. It is much easier for her then for me to using the Speed of Hermes to transform. Maia uses her Hermes-given speed for other necessities like barely making it to royal court meetings.

"If you are going to go into the world, you have to learn how to blend in," I said, giving her some modern clothing. I thought a nice pair of jeans and crimson red shirt would suit her. Her Spartan braids with golden beads were tied back in a ponytail, "I have taught you everything you need to know, now you must put that knowledge to good use,"

When she enters the world, she will have the company of my friends and my enemies will know of her as well. I know my place in the Justice League, and Maia needs to find hers. I believe hers will start with her working with other superheroes her age, "There is a meeting being held at Mount Justice, and I feel that you should be in attendance,"

"Thank you, mother, I assure you that I will make you and Thymescira proud," She replied, 'The Team' would be a good place for her to start learning how to be a hero. If she wants to forge a path she is going to need a place to start her journey. The meeting is in two days, and I think Maia is just what this upstart team might be looking for.

"Before you go, Maia, there is something you must do," I informed her, "you need to keep your name safe from ordinary people, you need to have a name, something both good and evil will remember you by, think about it," my daughter is very smart and quite the poetess and bard. Some of my best warriors nicknamed her 'Maia the Minstrel'.

Everyday in her spare time after a days training, Maia would play her flute. Her music is worthy of Apollo's ears. A day and a half passed, and Maia had her bags packed and was preparing to leave Thymescira to Mount Justice, "Have you thought about what you are going to call yourself?" I asked her. Maia smiled back at me, and nodded to me.

"Yes I have, mother," She said with a nod, for all her years she trained in Amazon weapons and the ways of diplomacy. She has made some friends with the likes of General Phillipus, and a few enemies that I will have to keep my eye on. She will have to watch her back if she returns to Thymescira. Maia sighed with a small smile to me, "Hoplite,"


End file.
